


[天使秋]驯养Tame

by basakaliya



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basakaliya/pseuds/basakaliya
Summary: 全文1w6，将近1w7分两章，记得点next chapter哦，或者点上方的entire work一次性看完也可！
Relationships: Angel Devil/Aki Hayakawa, Angel/Aki Hayakawa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

秋懂些狩猎的技巧。不是会随时丧命的恶魔猎人的技艺，而是捕猎山间野兽的法门。

尚年幼时，秋与家人住在北国的乡下。邻家有相识的女孩子，爷爷是山上的猎人。闲暇时，猎人教秋一些捕猎的方法。

“如果你想捕获猎物，就得先给他们尝点甜头。”老猎人告诉秋：“钓鱼的时候，你要知道怎么下饵食引诱鱼群。打猎的时候，你要学会吹哨子。”

猎人把口哨塞给秋，“试试。”

秋吹了一下，口哨立刻发出凄厉的尖啸。秋吓了一跳。

“这是兔子被捕食时的叫声。”老猎人被毛头小子的反应逗笑了，解释道：“狐狸听到这声音，以为有美味佳肴，就会悄悄跑过来。”猎人接¬¬¬过口哨，十分娴熟地吹了几声，林间回荡着兔子的哀鸣。

兔子原来也会叫吗？秋想。他同老猎人一起趴在下风口的雪地草丛里，没多久就被冻得鼻涕直流。秋忍不住问：“还要等多久……”

话音未落，老人比了个住声的手势，“嘘……来了！”

老人抬起猎枪，已经找到了猎物。秋顺着枪指的方向望去，十分努力地寻找，才从灌木掩映的雪地里找出一个移动的小点。

是赤色的狐狸，有着黑色的四足与耳朵尖，像穿了精巧的小靴子，在林间轻捷跃动。秋见过它，很多遍，就在老猎人家的篱笆上。老猎人喜欢猎狐，杀死狐狸后，就把他们的皮剥了挂在篱笆上，据老人所说，这是功勋的证明。

老猎人经验丰富，狐狸下一个起落间，猎人就能将它毙命。风的声音很弱，林子很静，秋仿佛能听到狐狸在林间穿梭的声音。

狐狸十分谨慎，蹑手蹑脚地，准备探身向下一丛灌木，林木掩映间，秋忽然瞧见狐狸的身后跟着一个灰不溜秋的小绒团。

“……啊！”秋忍不住叫出声来。是年幼的小狐狸。

砰！猎人立即开枪，可晚了一步，两只狐狸受到惊吓，早跳入草丛中，消失不见。

老猎人叹了口气：“你或许还没有准备好……下次我们试试做草笼也不错。”他见秋懊恼地垂着头，为自己的不中用生闷气，便说：“我孙女来找你啦，快把脸擦擦，不然她又要怪我瞎折腾你了。”

“我下次可以的……”秋低声嘟囔：“不管是兔子还是狐狸。”

“秋君这次有收获吗？”

秋戴上手套：“没有。”

“我就知道。”女孩子结果秋递来的球棍，说：“秋君一定办不到的啦！”

“不要小看我！”秋气冲冲道。

“没有小看秋君的意思哦。”女孩子笑眯眯地说：“因为我很了解秋君嘛……大洋去哪里了？”

“大洋最近身体情况变差了，在家休息。”秋解释道：“是男人的话只有两个人也可以打棒球！借你爷爷的拦鸟网一用。”

“诶~~~~我又不是男生。”女生说：“大洋病得严重吗？是感冒吗？莫非因为我上次强拉你弟弟出来玩……对不起！”

秋说：“没那回事。我弟弟身体本就不好，你上次和他一起玩，大洋很高兴呢。”

两人寻了一处少雪的空地，用树枝拉起拦网，开始击打训练。秋作为击球手十分优秀，玩了几把，便换成女孩子击球。

“看我的……嘿！”

她模仿王贞治式稻草人击打法，单脚站立，用力一挥，球高高飞起，落入远方的树林中。

“啊呀！”女孩子惊叫：“糟糕了！”

“你留在这里，我去捡！”

秋急忙跑进树林里，连手套也没来得及脱下。女孩子坐在地上等了许久，一直到薄暮时分，也不见秋回来。她跟着跑进树林里，没一会儿便望见了下山的秋，手上既没有球，也没有棒球手套。

“没有找到！”秋有些慌乱，支支吾吾道：“也许是被狐狸叼走了！”

丢了球和手套，连抛接球也没法玩。虽然秋的家里还有备用品，但日近黄昏，两人约定明日再玩。秋与女孩同在镇上的小学念书，住的也近，大洋身体虚弱，常年旷课，秋更多时候和女孩结伴通学，一同玩乐的日子还有许多，不着急这一时半会儿。

女孩与秋在学校有些绯闻。自上学起，早川秋深受异性欢迎。同班的女生们为了秋的话题争吵，当事人听闻这件事，表面上不屑一顾，内心却隐隐自得。猎户家的女孩虽与秋关系密切，却没什么风花雪月的心思，两人只当彼此是纯粹的玩伴。

玩伴关系一直持续到女生在小学中途转学，去往市里读书。没过多久，秋的家人在枪恶魔事件中罹难，秋转学到市立小学，再次与女生成为了同学，直到上中学时还保持着联系。

女生没有在本地读完初中，二年级时搬去国外。临走前，女生约秋在天台见面，说了许多感谢的话，末了递给秋一张纸条，是她在伦敦的住址。

枪之恶魔袭击时，女生的父母被倒塌的房子压断了腿，在医院里躺了两年，先后去世。乡下的祖父家的篱笆被炸毁，秋告诉女孩子，老猎户已同篱笆上的漂亮狐狸毛皮一般化为灰烬，因此没有尸体可看。

女生不再打棒球，也不参加社团活动，每天放学绕路去医院，然后回家。早川秋随她去看望过一次，半截皮开肉绽的人形横在床上，四周机器上的数字勉强宣告生命尚未结束。女生坐在病床旁，削兔子苹果。她的母亲以前会削，女孩子没学到。秋从前为了讨弟弟开心，学过这类小花样，因此教给了她。

温室里长大的孩子，因枪之恶魔事件不得不早早学习如何料理生活。她同秋请教如何制作便当，请求秋听她说些苦闷的话。面临分别，女孩子很是不舍，她告诉秋，自己去了英国后会定期写信。秋坦言此事毫无必要，祝福她早日开启新的生活。

女生一直寄信。早川秋偶尔回信。秋上完高中后去了公安做恶魔猎人，公务繁忙，偶尔想起来了，在下班路上的便利店里买一张明信片，写几句话寄出。经年累月，女生的信摞了厚厚一叠，被秋收在曲奇盒子里。

喝醉的姬野曾打翻过盒子，信件混着女孩子寄来的照片，哗啦啦散了一地。前辈醉醺醺地指着地面道歉：“秋君，你的女朋友洒在地上了，对不起哦……”又趴在地面上，拿起一张照片说：

“狐狸……”

秋端着下酒菜碟子从厨房里走出来，接过照片。那是高中时收到的照片，邻家女生与闯进院子的狐狸的合影。

女孩子喜欢狐狸。曲奇盒子里的信上，留有许多她对狐狸的爱语：

“我很喜欢狐狸。日本的城市里见不到狐狸，从前和秋君住在乡下时，只在祖父的篱笆上见过他们的皮毛。粗看时，密密麻麻的狐狸皮毛十分可怖，过了些日子，便觉得这些家伙十分可怜。”

“来到伦敦后发现，即便是市中心，也常常见到狐狸。我想和狐狸做朋友。我每每想去触摸溜进花园的狐狸，叔父便会挥舞锄头赶走它。叔父说要离狐狸远一些。这些家伙比流浪猫狗更加危险。因为城市里的狐狸非常聪明，会翻垃圾桶，会悄悄地溜进家里，偷走东西，咬伤宠物和婴儿，还会在花园里打洞，将叔父家的洋水仙球茎从地里刨出来，弄得一塌糊涂。”

“即便如此，看完深夜电影，一个人走在市中心，午夜偶遇狐狸，我依旧会很开心。如果可以的话，想要和狐狸一起，一辈子都生活在伦敦。”

“秋君从前对我说，很讨厌狐狸，因为他们会破坏篱笆，钻到家里来偷东西吃。秋君的弟弟身子很弱，所以不想让他受到伤害。出于这个理由，秋君才会向爷爷学习狩猎狐狸的技巧吧？”

“我听说……”姬野后来谈起这件事，说道：“据说在伦敦，一只狐狸的平均寿命只有两年。可是，秋君啊，普通狐狸的寿命，怎么说也有十年吧。”

“在市中心到处乱跑的话，或许很快就会像流浪狗一样被车撞死了。”秋回答：“因为这样才短命的吧。”

过了一会儿，秋忍不住想：如果女孩子坚持投喂狐狸，恐怕她不在家的时候，狐狸也会如约到来吧，到了那时，狐狸等来的只有叔父的锄头，贪恋人类投喂的狐狸早晚丧命。

“秋原来讨厌狐狸呀！”姬野说：“但是却和狐狸恶魔签订了契约呢，狐狸恶魔倒是挺喜欢秋君的哦。”

“恶魔只会喜欢人类的血吧……”

“哈哈，恶魔也有喜好的哦！会有各种各样的怪癖！”姬野笑嘻嘻道：“秋君可以使用狐狸的头部来着？那个家伙只给帅哥用头部哦！”

“真的假的……”

“当然是真的！”姬野说：“秋君不是有按狐狸说的留长发嘛？那家伙很变态啊，会觊觎帅哥的小辫……”

“会偷偷剪人辫子的前辈也很变态吧。”秋反唇相讥。

姬野大惊：“秋君在袒护狐狸恶魔嘛？欸~~~~~~秋君其实没那么讨厌狐狸吧！难道你其实喜欢毛绒绒……！”

“也没有喜欢！”秋嘴硬道：“你看……虽然是有害的家伙，但只要打跑就行了，不来骚扰人的话根本无所谓啊！”

“谎话。”姬野一针见血，“该不会秋虽然学过狩猎，但一只狐狸也没能打死过吧，搞不好还和狐狸关系很好……肯定是这样！要不然在京都时，狐狸恶魔早就拒绝你了。”

秋有些心虚，干脆岔开了话题，不再讨论这件事。

姬野似乎很在意伦敦的女孩，与秋搭档的几年，期间偶尔会谈起那位女同学。很可爱嘛！每当伦敦有信寄来，姬野会抢着要看女孩的照片，然后发出赞叹。对于信的内容，秋若是想要分享，姬野便听，秋不曾提起，姬野虽好奇，但也只好按捺住蠢动的心思。

姬野死后，秋有了新搭档。新搭档是恶魔，有着与名字相配的外表，颇具迷惑性，看起来平易近人，但带来的麻烦一点儿不少。

在巡逻时，恶魔搭档可以从容地走向路边的店铺，将钱放在柜台上，等待店员笑盈盈地将甜品递来。没人会惧怕长得像女孩子一样，有着柔软的茶发，懒洋洋的恶魔。小孩子在街上见到这样的恶魔，会天真地笑着扑上去，试图抓住恶魔柔软的白羽，说：

“妈妈，快看，是天使呀！”

这样莽撞的行径通常以孩子在地上磕得哇哇大哭告终。天使总是事不关己似地，不动声色地舔着冰淇淋走开。除了头顶的光环和洁白的双翼，早川秋从未觉得天使有什么像天使的地方。毕竟没有天使会趁着早川秋执行公务，偷偷摘下一个恶魔眼球尝尝味道。

公安下属的恶魔不可私自活动。早川秋每日先前往玛奇玛的办公室报到，然后领着天使恶魔开始一天的巡逻，巡逻结束后，把天使恶魔送回去，回到家，一天就算结束了。天使不旦常年消极怠工，每天还雷打不动要求一个半小时的下午茶时间，早川秋只当自己是单独行动，除此之外只是带了个需要按时上下学接送的孩子。这是理论上的行程，实际上波折多多。

帕瓦和电次通常从醒来就开始打闹，不消多久，秋加入互殴战局，最终三人——准确来说是一人、一魔人、以及一位不知该如何分类的天才诺贝尔奖得主——三位在还未正式上班前就以负伤状态开始执勤。在秋看来，闹心的笨蛋组合没惹出祸的每一天都堪称奇迹。

特异四课队员基本都是些危险的魔人和恶魔。蛇女袭击过后，四课只剩下早川秋与东山小红两名生理意义上的人类队员。小红每日只想拿了年终奖走人，如今暂且和暴力魔人两两行动。秋本以为自己会过上一段单独行动的日子，等待玛奇玛从他处借调人手，或是招募民间恶魔猎人入职，没想到几天过后，就瞧见玻璃隔间外漂浮着明晃晃的日光灯管，玛奇玛站在办公室里，将天使恶魔指给他看：

“你们以后一同行动。”

早前姬野前辈还活着的时候，秋听说过天使。特异四课怪人云集，天使更是特立独行。天使是秋的前辈，若算资历，只比姬野少上几个月。但他遇事毫无干劲，在四课待了许多年，也不如新近来的电次让大家眼熟。姬野远远地见过天使，私下里悄悄地调笑对方中性的容貌，强行要秋同她打赌天使是男是女。秋随口道：女的。姬野笑着说，秋君错了，那位是男孩子呀。

秋直言道：“魔人都是占了尸体，是男是女根本无所谓吧。”

“那就是他的本体哦。”姬野说：“是名为天使的恶魔。很狡猾吧？明明是恶魔，但却披着天使的外皮。”

公安中被允许外出的大多是魔人，少数拥有人类拟态的恶魔才能外出走动。其他恶魔被关在收容所里，偶尔会有人类被带来同它们契约。天使不同人契约，但也很少好好干活，对待工作的态度算得上轻浮。若是忽略致命的杀伤力，比起天使或者恶魔，他更像是懒洋洋的小动物，只要秋不去催促，可以在阳光照耀的长椅上睡一整个下午。

秋常常命令天使去做些什么，都是些不需要天使动用能力的杂事，“去帮忙清理尸体”，“去搬重物”，天使一边抱怨，一边不情不愿地照做，维持着最低限度的爱岗尽责。大多数时候，天使只在旁边默默看着，巡逻时遇上恶魔，秋一个人解决。

秋入职三年，是同期中的佼佼者（其中一个原因是同期早已死得精光）。二课的野茂前辈请秋帮忙指导手下新人，天使静静地站在台下，离人群稍远些。秋戴好拳套，上台前向天使的方向望了一眼。夏日午后刺眼的阳光从大玻璃窗投下来，体育馆新刷的墙面在光照下白得反光，天使半张脸笼在投下的阴影里，一轮小小的金色光环悬停在他的脑袋上，棕色发丝透出一丝醋栗的红……这一瞬间，早川秋想起雪地里的狐狸。

从不给人添麻烦的角度来说，天使倒还配得上天使的名字。但在人际交往方面，天使同他的恶魔同类没什么差别。毫无疑问，恶魔不是人类，少有同理心存在，因此常常说些叫人匪夷所思的话来。通常而言，恶魔和魔人贪得无厌，从不掩饰自己的欲望，想到什么就说什么，稍有些智能，便酷爱撒谎。因为家中还有个麻烦的血之魔人，早川秋比其他公安同事对此更有体会。

秋习惯在下班的路上买菜。家中增添人口后，他光顾超市的次数更加频繁。同天使共事第一周的周五，秋照例在下午五点前将对方送回总部大楼。路上正好路过一家业务超市，秋向门口瞟了眼，瞧见几个主妇正将大塑料袋放进自行车筐里，决定改日来光顾一趟。

公安猎人实行轮休，这周末秋和天使照常巡逻。第二日，两人路过同一家超市，秋目不斜视，径直走过去，天使却停下来，问：“怎么不进去？”

秋转过身，“进去做什么？”他没听玛奇玛小姐说过天使恶魔会读心。

“小帕瓦说你负责家里饮食。”天使面无表情道：“她今天早上吵着说冰箱快空了。”

秋：“……”他示意天使继续向前走。“把你先送回总部再说。”天使偏了一下脑袋，手捻着头发，没有说什么。

下班回家后，秋一个人去超市买了菜，照例查收了邮箱，里面是晚报，超市减价券和催缴信，没有伦敦发来的信。

“最近和天使君相处得怎么样？”

玛奇玛将盖过章的文书递给秋。听了这句话，秋无奈道：“头疼。”

“慢慢来一定没问题的。”玛奇玛微笑着说：“感情是要培养的嘛——若是利用的话，信赖感也是一样。”

秋叹了一口气：“我不觉得和没有感情的恶魔能培养出什么友谊……而且一点也不可靠。”

“唔……”玛奇玛托着下巴，思索片刻后道：“秋君知道如何同恶魔签订便宜实惠的契约吗？”

狐狸恶魔和未来恶魔在脑海中一闪而过。秋回答：“是趣味吧。恶魔凭自己的喜好向契约者索要代价，投胃口的契约者的代价会更优惠……”

“不是哟。”女上司笃定道：“是心脏。”

见秋面露困惑，她继续道：“秋君也知道的吧？恶魔被破坏了心脏就会死，那是唯一致命的弱点……被牢牢抓住心脏的恶魔，会任由人驱使。” 

“用蜜糖诱惑，让恶魔敞开心扉。利诱不行的话，就用斧头劈开，剖开胸腔。”玛奇玛的声音温温柔柔的，回响在耳畔。”恶魔没有人权，所以怎样做都可以。玛奇玛眼中闪耀着幻惑的光彩，她直勾勾地盯着秋，用温温柔柔，不容拒绝的声音说道：“如果秋君想要自由驱使恶魔，要怎样做，一定明白……” 

啊呀。玛奇玛忽然打断了自己的话。她的视线移向玻璃房外，走廊远处，金色的光环在日光灯管的照耀下依然闪闪发亮，小个子的天使正慢悠悠地走过来。他游移的目光穿透了玻璃房，落在秋的身上。天使站住了，歪着头，无精打采地望向秋。

玛奇玛向天使挥挥手，早上好，她用口型向天使说。

“对了，今晚附近有祭典哦，带着天使君去看花火大会怎么样？我可以帮你特批出行。”

“请不要再拿我打趣了……”秋无奈道：“今晚野茂前辈也邀我去做指导。会在下班时间前把天使送回来的。”

“太遗憾了。秋君也要试着适当放松神经呢。”玛奇玛说：“带着天使君一起去野茂先生那里吧？”

“为什么执意……”

“非工作时间的交流是培养友情的第一步。”玛奇玛笑着说：“秋君快去吧，让同伴等太久可不好。”

秋穿过走廊，走向天使。后者已经等得颇不耐烦，躲在一丛繁茂的室内高山榕后，假装没人看见他正揪弄着盆栽茵芋的叶片。秋向他打招呼的时候，天使正把一串红果送进自己的嘴巴里。

“喂！那个有毒啊，不要乱吃！”

天使吓了一跳，连光环也歪了歪。“你干嘛啊。”

“茵芋的果子有毒啊。早饭没吃吗？饿到那种地步。”

“有毒的话正合我意。”天使不以为然，“可惜好酸……难吃。”

“我可不希望队友在巡逻的时候中毒倒下。”秋冷言冷语道：“别在工作时给我添麻烦。”

天使叹了口气，对秋的恶劣态度摆出一副没辙的样子——也不知道谁才是那个无理取闹的人。一大早的气氛从剑拔弩张开始，任谁也没有好心情。一直到下班回到公安大楼，两人也没说过几句话。秋选择在退魔二课的训练馆前与天使分别。

“我要去二课陪练。”秋脱下西装外套。夏日的黄昏暑气不减，一路上遇到的路人多穿着浴衣步行去海边，公务员却只能穿着全套西装，在大热天里勉强维持仪容周正。终于熬到下班，秋脱下西装外套搭在手上，“我要去二课陪练。你要先回去休息还是一起过来？”

天使的回答出乎意料：“和你一起。”

“你不是早盼着下班吗？”

“嗯……”天使说：“训练馆有冷气……”

果不其然，这家伙只有在偷懒享受上特别勤奋。秋拉开训练馆的玻璃门，让天使先进去。“我去换衣服，你在上次的拳台那里等我。”

天使点点头，正要往走廊里拐，秋忽然想起了什么，叫住天使：

“喂！”

“什么？”天使转过头来。

“也不用跟在我旁边。”秋说：“今天是花火大会，想要看的话可以自己找个视野宽阔的地方的看……这里离海边挺近的，电次也去看了。”

天使有些诧异，烟火……？他一时间似乎没办法理解秋在说什么，这个词像是令他十分困扰，天使低下头，盯着脚尖，又向窗外看去，玻璃外是将要落下的夜幕，牙白的月亮淡淡地印在浅紫色的天空上。尽管离海很近，却听不到祭典上的鼎沸人声，天空平静得同往日一般。“没什么兴趣……”天使怔怔地望着窗外：“……与我无关。”

没兴趣看焰火，当晚倒是见识了大爆炸。用天使的话说，电次的“女朋友”——炸弹妞在市区内大闹了一场，将二课的训练馆和队员们当成爆竹炸得稀烂，而后不知所踪。天使陪着秋去为二课的前辈扫了墓，也许是愧疚，抑或是因为更加复杂的心情，天使难得没有说些风凉话。

谁也没有谈起风暴中的一握，好像那是一个依稀的，若有若无的梦。风暴停息后，秋抱着天使在电线杆后躲了好一会儿，确认飓风恶魔已死，才松开手。秋联络总部，忙前忙后，协助回收巨型尸体，请人帮忙在海边打捞，确认电次的生死，天使自个儿抱着膝在原地坐了许久，头埋进臂弯里，像是受了什么委屈似的。秋关掉对讲机，见天使还躲在电线杆后面自闭，问：“你刚才受伤了吗？让我看看。”

“没有受伤……”天使闷闷道：“……你有没有受伤？”

“好着呢。”秋说：“没受伤的话快起来帮我干活，今晚加班，也许要忙通宵。”

天使嘁了一声，抬起头来，因为在膝盖上搁了太久，他的额头有些泛红，像是一头扎进雪地里捕食，却扑了个空，爬起来抖落雪花的狼狈狐狸。秋忍不住笑了出来。

“笑什么啊。”天使不满道。

“没什么……”秋说：“嗯……这里留给其他部门，现在我们去海岸线巡视一圈，确认炸弹女的动向。动作快点的话，还能休息一会儿。”

天使拍拍衣服上的灰尘，向秋小跑过去。车已经坏了，两人并肩向电次消失的方向走去。现在将近夜晚十二点，祭典会场离这里很远，骚乱已经过去，此处是临海工业园，巨大库房沉默地立在街道两旁，黑黢黢，静悄悄，灯火寥落，抬起头，能看见浓夜中漫天繁星。天使听见自己和秋的脚步沙沙声，他踢了踢地面，发现水泥地上有许多粗砂。秋的声音从前方传来：“从这儿下去。”

话音刚落，秋已经撑着港口护栏跳了下去。天使扑扇翅膀，跟着轻轻落地。

脚下触感十分熟悉，沙沙的声音，微小的摩擦，唤起脑中几近沉睡的记忆。天使抬起头，看见秋背对着他，正望着大海，鬓发在风中摇曳着。天上的星，海上的月，唰唰拍打的海潮，仿佛都落在秋的身上，就连夏日湿润的海风，也将秋略带着汗水的气息吹来了。

“沿着东南方向走。”

秋不知怎么就辨认出了方向，在前面领路，天使在后面跟着，沿着潮水的边际，印下两串脚印。天使的鞋印有时踩在秋的印记上，有时刻意避开，全看天使的心情。港口海岸线很长，很平整，比天使从前住的乡下少了许多嶙峋怪石，要好走许多。天使想，如果慢慢走，或许可以耗上一整个夜晚，一直走到日出。天使回头看，已经望不见起始的脚印了，身后长长一段，几乎让人以为只有一个人在沙滩上行走。

天使停下来，秋回头，问：“累了吗？”天使摇摇头，说：“鞋里进沙子了。”他把鞋脱下来，裤腿挽起，干脆提着鞋踩在海水里，温柔的浪潮漾在天使的脚背上，令他舒服得眼睛都要眯起来。秋说，你看起来很喜欢海。天使难得坦诚地嗯了一声，说，这儿还能看到市区里看不见的星星，感觉像是回到了乡下。秋说，是呢，这儿避开灯火，能看见夏季大三角。

天使有些疑惑：“什么？”

秋指着前方的高空，说，那颗最亮的，是大角星，旁边次亮的银白色，是织女星，织女星的南边是牛郎星。牛郎织女星的东北边，十字形最亮的那颗，是天津四。天津四，织女星和牛郎星组成了夏季大三角，通常在夏天夜空的东南方。三角形中间本来还有一道银河横贯，现在看不太清楚，如果你去山里，银河会更显眼。

天使眯着眼睛，向秋指的方向望去，“可以看见一点呢，薄薄的，像雾一样……”

“你视力不错啊。”

“那当然。”天使说：“我是恶魔嘛。身体素质是人类的百倍——你喜欢观星哦？”没听小帕瓦说过。

秋摇摇头，“以前在乡下的时候邻居家的猎户教的，在山林里需要学会辨认方向。”

天使睁大了眼睛，“你以前住在乡下？那……”秋忽然错开身子，向天使身后望去。天使转身，发现远处有个人形的轮廓，头部却不似人类，正朝这边挥手。

“是毕姆。”天使说。

鲨鱼魔人身上还带着焦黑的血痕，看起来惨兮兮的，“特异一课的岸边来了！有事让早川回去，我到海里找电锯大人！”

“知道了。”秋转头对天使说：“那我去跟岸边前辈汇报，你找完最后一小段海滩后联系一下玛奇玛小姐，告知搜寻情况。”

毕姆纵身跳入海中。天使点点头，“那回头见。”他背着手，提着鞋子站在原地，望着秋的身影往港口走去，直到秋逐渐缩成一个小点，连恶魔的视力也看不清了。站在了令人怀念的海岸，明明是应当开心的事，几分钟前的愉快此刻却消散一空。漫天繁星高悬在天使的头顶上。星星一定比自己更能看清秋所去往的方向吧，他想。


	2. [天使秋]驯养（下篇）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下篇

炸弹风波过后，众人回归短暂的平静。秋只剩下不到两年的寿命，这件事除了秋自己和天使，谁也不知道。天使看上去似乎还是老样子，懒洋洋的，每日照例照至少吃三个冰淇淋，从坐着吃变成了边走边吃。并不是每天都有需要公安解决的恶魔，往常若有闲暇，秋抽烟放松神经，他习惯性摸进西服内袋，胸前口袋里空空如也，秋这才想起自己已经戒烟。

一时间有些焦躁不安，秋望望四周，想找些打发时间的东西，或许再巡逻一圈也不错，看看电次和帕瓦有没有捅娄子。秋扭头，看见天使坐在长椅上，垂着眼睛，拆开刚才在粗点心店买的冰棒包装。天使察觉到秋的视线，抬起头来。

天使：“……”

天使：“吃冰棍吗？”

秋愣了一下，还没有回答，天使紧接着说：“是葡萄味的嘎哩嘎哩君。”天使将两根冰棒棍掰开，递给秋其中一根，“分你一半。”

是错觉吗？秋觉得或许是日头太烈了，一晃神间，他竟然觉得天使正在微笑。秋接过冰棍，含进嘴里，冰冰凉凉的刺激顿时让大脑清爽了不少。他再去看天使，对方很认真地嘬着冰棍，什么表情也没有，望着马路上的人流发呆。

“喂，我说……”秋慢吞吞地，吐出他内心自认难以置信的话：“今天家里吃火锅。”

我在说什么啊，秋心想，那个恶魔最好装作没有听到。

天使吸着冰棍，发出滋溜溜的声音，含糊不清地说：“什么？”

秋艰难地解释道：“火锅这种东西，食材买多了就会容易浪费。”

天使的嘴微张着，一双明亮的眼睛盯着秋。天使爱吃冰淇淋，从来不会出现些许浪费的失误。冰淇淋融化，流下来这种事几乎没有发生过。

今天的日头不算很烈，冰棍融化得不算快，但紫色的糖水还是顺着天使的手滴落在人行道的地砖上。

秋的眼睛落在那几滴惹眼的糖液上，“你冰棍化了，快吃。”

天使这才反应过来，“好脏！”他把冰棍叼在嘴里，手忙脚乱地用秋提供的纸巾擦拭双手。

“听不懂吗，恶魔？”秋嘬了一口冰棍，斜睨着打理污渍的天使，这才不慌不忙地说：“帮我把晚饭吃不完的火锅食材处理掉啊。”

天使愣了两秒，“啊。”他张开嘴，葡萄味的嘎哩嘎哩君不幸掉在地上，粉身碎骨。

“都怪你。”天使不悦道。

“你自己不注意吧。”

天使辩争道：“是你要请我吃饭的啊。”

“少说多余的废话。”

天使气得偏过头去，过了一会儿，转过头来，对着秋吐舌头：“过分。”

他的舌尖被染成了紫色，小小的一块，像童话书里恶魔的舌头。

站在业务超市门口，天使有些紧张，“我在外面等你。”

“一起进去也没关系吧。”秋扯过一辆购物车，“你平时不也大摇大摆地进甜品店吗？”

“那不一样！”天使说：“这里人太多了……”

“大街上人也很多吧……”

“大街上没那么容易躲避肢体接触。”天使嘴上这么说，却贴在秋身后穿过超市大门，往日随意搭在身后的翅膀，此刻也紧紧缩在背后，整只恶魔看起来小了一圈，“万一有小孩子来揪我的翅膀怎么办？”

我得把光环收起来，天使警戒着四周说。“还能收起来的吗？！”秋震惊，“你也不用这样过敏……现在超市里人很少……”

搞不懂这家伙。秋推着购物车往生鲜区走去。“明明平时从没在意过路人的眼光，怎么现在开始畏畏缩缩的了……”

“这和巡逻不一样。”天使瞥了秋一眼，伸手去够货架上的大块冷冻肉，秋替他拿下来，扔进购物车里，“因为这是非工作时间，对于我来说，不是日常中理所应当的事。”

“你虽然是恶魔，但很守人类的规矩呢……难道在心虚吗？”

天使木着脸，装出一副云淡风轻的样子，“我可没有，只是照顾到作为同事的你的心情……下班时间还和恶魔混在一起，被人看到会很困扰吧。”

“在公寓里已经有两个让人头大的家伙了。”秋一脸淡然——不如说已经看破了生死，“多一个也不会怎样……”既然和帕瓦关系不错，为什么还要在意这件事？

听到秋的回答，天使像是放下心来，脸色和缓不少。他开始专心挑选商品，冰鲜柜里有不少令人垂涎的好东西，秋忽然说：“帮我拿一盒寿司。”

“今天不是吃火锅吗？”

“电次和帕瓦很爱这家的寿司。”帕瓦是因为肉多，电次是因为甜口。

“唔……看起来确实不错。”天使喃喃道：“那个鸡蛋卷和稻荷寿司……做工好精致的样子……要流口水了……”

“你喜欢鸡蛋卷啊。”童年回忆浮上秋的心头。

“啊！”天使像是想起了什么，“小帕瓦说过，你很会做鸡蛋卷……”

她怎么什么都告诉你啊，秋在心里骂了一句，“嗯，因为以前给狐狸做过很多。”

“狐狸？”

“因为在山上救了它一命，长大后就循着味跑到我家的院子来。”虽然被火药擦伤也是我害的——秋没有说这句话——早知道不把手套留在那里帮失血的小狐狸取暖了，真是后患无穷，“以为我是什么大善人，赖在院子里不肯走——大清早看见有只胎毛都没换干净的赤狐趴在台阶上，太吓人了吧。”秋一边推着购物车往收银台走，一边抱怨。

天使帮忙把购物车里的商品抱上收银台，收银员睁大眼睛，用难以置信的目光盯着天使，“麻烦快些结账——不是来报恩的吗？”

“根本就是来吃白食的家伙。”秋掏出信用卡，“本来以为吃饱了就会走，结果天天跑下山来，想要找我玩……明明我邻居家就是猎户，那只狐狸的脑袋里一点也拎不清。”

“所以鸡蛋卷是怎么回事？”

秋有些难为情，“因为第一次遇见时想用鸡蛋卷赶走它……所以那只狐狸一直都只吃鸡蛋卷……我每天上学的时候，会带便当……便当里的鸡蛋卷……全都在上学路上给狐狸吃掉了！这样午餐就会吃不饱，所以就自己学着做鸡蛋卷，每天给狐狸带一份……”

天使：“…………”

天使：“赶它走不就好了！”

“行不通的！”秋忿忿道：“那只狐狸……简直超级粘人……不给吃的会躺在地上装死，给了鸡蛋卷立马就会走掉……为了不被发现我认识那只狐狸……已经很努力了！”

“你……”天使提着两大包食材，露出恨铁不成钢的神色，“你这家伙搞不好很容易被诈骗或者无赖纠缠吧……那后来呢？你离开乡下了吧，后来那只狐狸怎样了？”

“……”秋说：“不知道，也许回到山里去了。”

秋从邮筒里摸出一份报纸，NHK缴费单（业务员被帕瓦吓跑已经不来了），还有几份附近商铺的广告单，上面有优惠券，可以叫电次帮忙减下来，用磁贴挂在冰箱门上。两人提着塑料袋上楼，秋把那摞花花绿绿的纸夹在腋下，在衣兜里掏钥匙，一封略显厚实的东西从报纸缝里掉出来，啪嗒一声落在地上，没等秋弯腰，天使先捡了起来。

“你的信。”天使抬起头，对秋说。

秋已经知道是哪里来的信，“你拿着，我先开门。”

钥匙还没伸进孔里，门内传出来一声猫叫和挠门声。

秋打开门，猫咪像泥鳅一样从细细的门缝里滑出来，亲昵地蹭秋的裤脚。天使弯腰，十分好奇：“小帕瓦的那只猫？”

秋纳罕，这家伙怎么什么都知道。他推开门，让天使先进门。天使小心翼翼地跨过猫咪，走进玄关，把脱掉的鞋子整齐地摆好。相比另两个外表更接近人类的家伙，天使规矩得不像个恶魔。

电次和帕瓦还没有回来，屋子里乱糟糟的，秋草草收拾了两下，让天使自己找个地方先坐。天使环顾屋内，在矮几前稍微不那么乱的垫子上坐下。那是秋通常坐的位置。天使仰着身子撑在榻榻米上，羽翼舒展，随意地放在秋刚才清出的空地上。

猫咪并不害怕生人，见天使坐在蒲团上，喵了一声，跳到天使的腿上。

“呜啊！”天使吓了一跳。远超子弹的反应速度似乎并不能使恶魔及时避开猫咪的袭击。

猫咪发出长长的甜腻叫声，选了个舒服的姿势，在天使的腿间趴下来，喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的满足声。

“好重……”天使一副难为情的样子，向秋求救：“喂，帮下忙啦……把它抱开……”

“我刚洗过手。”秋已经系好了围裙，从超市塑料袋里抽出一根大葱，“你站起来，把它踢走不就好了。”

天使站起来。猫咪发出不满的声音，尾巴竖得老高。天使对着猫咪抖抖翅膀尖，试图用羽毛拂开它，“走开，走开。”

猫咪被驱赶着跳上矮几对面的蒲团，天使这才放心地坐下。他刚坐上榻榻米，猫咪一跃，又跳在天使的腿上。

“根本赶不走。”天使向秋抱怨道。

秋专心切葱，头也不抬道：“把电视柜下面第二格抽屉打开，用那个对付它。”

天使趴在电视柜前，拉开抽屉，猫咪开心地探过头来，用爪子扒拉着一双内侧贴着硅胶粒的手套。天使问：“这是什么？”

“宠物按摩手套。”

“诶？”天使撇嘴，“听起来就好累，我才不要服侍猫咪。”

半小时后。

“呜啊！”帕瓦大叫：“偷猫贼！”

“才没有咧。”天使辩解道：“它自己要凑上来的！”

“诶！”电次见到家里来了客人，颇为震惊，“难道说玛奇玛小姐也……！”

天使无情道：“没有哦。”电次立刻蔫了下去。

帕瓦冲进门：“吾一进门就看到你在用按摩器对猫咪做色色的事哇！”

天使汗颜：“只是在帮它去除浮毛而已！”天使举起双手，给帕瓦看手套上黏住的厚厚一层猫毛，“它自己要发出那种舒服的叫声而已，是你养的猫咪太色了！”

我也很困扰啊！天使辩解道，怀里却紧紧抱着猫咪。

“回来了就记得给我换猫砂！”秋大叫，一刀剁掉了萝卜叶子。案板上一声利落的闷响。“还有玄关的鞋子也放好！”

“电次来换！”帕瓦奔进浴室，“吾要泡澡！”血之魔人不爱清洁，却很爱泡澡享受。

“可恶！你这家伙……少放点入浴剂啊！”电次放好鞋子，追进门，在浴室门口大喊，又回过头来，找出工具开始铲屎。

猫咪发出愉快地叫声，从天使的怀里挣脱出来，跳到最喜欢的电次背上，监督他铲屎。

“啊啊啊……”电次大叫：“重死了！”天使帮他把猫咪捉下来放在地上，猫咪不愿离开电次，亲昵地蹭着他的裤脚。

“可恶……”电次一边铲一边抱怨帕瓦养猫却不负责，“这个新换的猫砂好好闻，是蜜桃味……啊！”他突然举起铲子，向秋和天使展示：“猫咪尿出了一块心型！”豆腐猫砂因为尿液结成了块，铲子里躺着一个完美的粉色桃心。

秋专心致志地在花菇上划十字，无视了电次。

“好脏啊。”天使往后缩：“不要把那种东西挥来挥去。”

帕瓦在泡澡，秋在熬汤底，电次铲完猫砂开始看电视，期间试图偷吃零食被秋阻止。虽然秋听不到电次抱怨，但是灵敏地从震耳欲聋的节目声中分辨出了电次扒拉塑料袋的声音，“晚饭前不要吃零食！”，秋厉声道。电视里播放着晚饭档的综艺节目，搞笑艺人正表演如何用屁股夹断一打竹筷，“噢噢噢噢噢！”电次大叹：“牛逼！”

只有天使无事可做。他陪猫咪玩耍了一会，抱着猫晃了三圈，从门缝里偷偷看秋睡觉的房间，综艺节目开始播插入广告，电次倒在榻榻米上打瞌睡，帕瓦还没有从浴室出来，可能已经淹死了。

天使抱着猫晃悠到隔断厨房，秋正把备用的菜肉装盘。超市里的冷冻肉都被处理得叫人毫无食欲，在秋手里却变出了花样。秋把肉片搁在冰块上，摆出一朵牡丹的形状。天使绕到秋侧后方，举起猫咪，捏着前爪，用肉球拍拍秋的脸。

“还有多久才好……”

秋回答：“快好了。你去和电次一起看电视等着就行。”

高汤锅咕噜噜冒着泡，天使问：“汤底是不是快好了？”秋“嗯”了一声，过去揭开锅盖，小半个客厅霎时充满了白雾。

“好香。”天使凑过去，脸快要埋进锅里。连他怀里的猫咪也挣扎起来，想要将脑袋探进锅里去。

“急什么。”秋从墙面的挂钩上取来汤勺，又从橱柜里翻出一面小碟，“旁边稍稍，小心烫。”天使知趣地退了一小步，见秋捞出一小勺汤搁在碟子里。

秋把碟子递到天使面前，“尝尝，味道合适吗。”天使腾出一只手，刚要接，秋突然想到什么，手又收回去。

秋对着碟子轻轻地吹了两下。

秋将碟子送到天使嘴边，“这会儿应该不烫了。”他说得轻巧，天使却像傻了似的，紧紧抱着猫，凝固在那里，“怎么不喝？”

天使赶紧说：“没什么。”就着秋的手抿了一口汤，“好喝……”

秋把剩下那点汤喝了，咂摸着：“我怎么觉得有点淡了……” 

又往汤里加了点盐，让天使再喝。

天使：“好喝……”

秋尝了一口，“这回不错了。”

秋戴上隔热手套，对天使说：“帮我把涮菜拿一下。”他把锅端到早已准备好的矮几炉子上。

电次被惊醒了，“哇！好香！~~~~”他一个鲤鱼打挺跳起来，膝盖磕在桌上，痛得嗷嗷大叫，流着眼泪在榻榻米上打滚。

天使被吓了一跳：“你没事吧……”

矮几连带着炉子险些被掀翻，秋怒道：“你这家伙！”又去查看电次的膝盖，问：“还疼吗？”

电次说：“只要现在吃肉就不疼了。”

“吃肉？哪里有肉，吾要吃肉！！！”帕瓦裹着浴巾冲出浴室，揭开锅盖，“哇！！！这都是吾辛苦上班挣来的肉哇！！！吾先吃！！”

“等一下！！”天使说：“还没有煮好啊！”

“去换衣服！！”秋的脸扭曲了，“换完衣服，再去把生鸡蛋打了，做完这些肉就熟了！！”

“可恶的人类！太自私了！”帕瓦向自己的房间奔去，“电次不许偷吃！”

秋冷酷道：“没熟之前都不许吃！等等——电次，你怎么了！”

电次捂着喉咙躺在地上，“好烫！！好烫！！”忽然僵死在地上，“美味到死掉了……”

血之魔人的声音穿透墙壁和走廊：“帕瓦听到了！！电次在偷吃哇！！”

“熟了！”天使抢先下了筷子，向秋发出愉快的声音：“快来吃！”

愤怒的帕瓦再度冲进餐室，电次也恢复过来加入战局，场面顿时乱作一团。明明是下班后的休息时间，秋却觉得比上班时间还要累。正常人为什么要和恶魔们吃晚饭，秋一边往嘴里塞仅剩的蔬菜，一边思考这个问题。两个半小时后，电次和帕瓦躺在榻榻米上，已经睡过去了。电磁炉还要咕噜噜响着，秋伸手把炉子关掉。室内顿时安静下来，一片静谧中，只有均匀的呼吸声。喧闹如潮水般退去，秋也躺下来，他合上眼睛，身体在名为疲惫感的舟中，随着水波摇荡。迷蒙中，耳边响起悉悉窣窣的衣料摩擦声。

“秋君。”

秋微微偏头，视野边界有一抹红褐，是天使的发色。天使侧着身子躺下来，正小声呼唤着他。自己名字的音节第一次以天使的嗓音发出，秋竟觉得有些别扭。那一贯惹人厌烦，吊儿郎当的声音，忽然变得有些正经了。

“秋君，我说……”

秋心不在焉地答话：“什么？”

“和我缔结契约吧？”

秋愣了一秒，转过头去看说胡话的家伙。那双往日耷拉着的眼睛，此刻竟变得清澈明亮，像一汪水银中掷入两丸朱砂，直直地盯着他。天使枕着臂，柔滑的毛发像辰砂柔滑的毛发像赭矿调制的彩墨一般淌在蔺草面上，几乎要触及秋的脸颊。

“之前买的饮料都是无酒精的吧……”

“不是你在做梦，也不是我在说胡话哦。”天使认真地说：“秋君想杀死枪之恶魔吧？因此需要我的帮助。如果签订了契约，秋君就能更加高效地利用我的全部力量。”

“秋君还有二十二个月的寿命。与枪之恶魔的决战就在明年。”天使撑着头，直起半身来，俯身盯着秋，天花板上暖黄的灯光被遮在他身后，秋的视野暗下来，眼前是天使暧昧不清的微笑：“我会全力帮助秋君讨伐枪恶魔，条件是……给我秋君在决战之后的所有寿命。”

秋冷冷道：“如果我说做不到呢？”

“做不到的也没关系哦。”天使笑着说：“违约的话我就取走秋君的一切。秋君知道吧？哪怕人已经死去，只要恶魔想——连灵魂也能作为补偿。”

恶魔是狡猾的。秋的脑海中响起玛奇玛甜美的嗓音。因为必须信守承诺，所以它们会尽可能地提出对自己最优的契约方案。秋君要明白哦，为了与恶魔作战，了解他们的习性是必要的。了解习性是为了驯养……秋君懂得什么是驯养吗？ 

驯养是制造依赖，驯养是攫取。玛奇玛笑着说，秋君明白吗？驯养是夺取他者的真心，而不赋予真心。如果给狗狗太多甜头——恶魔也是一样——那种家伙迟早会骑到你的头上哦？

“公安猎人禁止私下和恶魔签订契约。”秋干脆换了个姿势，背对着天使躺下，闭上眼睛。“你要是现在闭嘴……我就当作没听过。”

“真的要拒绝吗？”温热的吐息就在秋的耳畔，拥有天使拟态的恶魔在低语，“秋君作为猎人太弱了吧？如果能拥有我全部的力量……” 

“无论怎样。”秋干巴巴道：“别说那种话……那不是恶魔该说的话吧……”

像是心虚似的，天使沉默了，趴在秋的肩头一动不动，气氛有些尴尬，秋动了动喉咙，想要说些什么，天使却抢先一步，硬生生拉开了话题：“你的信还没拆。”

天使的手伸进西服内袋，掏出一封干干净净，雪白的信，鼓鼓囊囊的。

秋：“啊。”他想要起身去找裁纸刀拆信，可脚不知被哪个小混蛋给压住，动弹不得。天使的指尖弹出小刀，示意秋将信封给他。

天使接过信封，只一下，没有任何声响，干净利落地将信封打开，还给秋。

秋将内容物倒出来，一叠照片落在地上。恶魔这种生物大概没有在意他人隐私的文化，对什么好奇就直冲上去，又或者是被照片上别的东西吸引了，“教堂？”天使径直拿起一张，“这是什么？结婚照？”秋没有理他，背过身去，展开信。女孩子结婚了——不知不觉，安稳长大的同龄人已经到了结婚的年龄了——对象是英国人，同女孩子一起做动物保护工作。女孩子如今二十出头，从此以后，她将开启新的人生，在三十岁、四十岁、五十岁，在人生的每一个年头，都会有丰富多彩的经历，未来也会有许许多多的狐狸等着她的拯救。

“秋君，请祝福我！我结婚了，是上封信同你说的同事。下半年开始，我们不但要一起工作，帮助城市里落难的狐狸，还要在一起生活，也许未来的人生也会一直在一起。”

“我最近已经不再做噩梦了，从前的事几乎就要忘掉了。这对秋君来说或许是一种背叛，但对我来说却是解脱的方法。”

“但我永远不会忘记狐狸的事情，不仅仅是因为现在的工作……我知道秋君喜欢狐狸，一直都知道。” 

“请原谅我吧，你在院子里朝着篱笆外的狐狸丢鸡蛋卷的事，在上学的路上给狐狸分便当的事，我都知道。因为忍不住偷偷看，又羡慕，又嫉妒，所以一直记在心里。秋君撒谎的技术很差，任谁都看得出来……不然伯母也不会突然买很多鸡蛋了吧？”

“我拜托爷爷不要打死那只狐狸——如果狐狸死了，秋君会哭吧？你在学习捕猎的时候，我一直在嘲笑，因为不相信秋君能狠下心扣下扳机。但心里却偷偷羡慕能和狐狸做朋友的秋君。”

“秋君。”女孩子说话的时候，就像姬野一样。“听说政府的猎人都会很辛苦。希望秋君不要太勉强自己。无论是从前为了弟弟而驱赶狐狸，还是现在的工作。如果秋君能更坦率一些就好了，在我看来，以前秋君尽是为了别人压抑自己，但我希望你得到自己的幸福，度过圆满的人生。”

秋想起姬野，想到邻家女孩子年幼时，想到狐狸，火红的狐狸在雪地里奔跑。那时早川秋还在上中学，他陪女孩子去医院看望僵卧在病床上的父母，回来的路上，路过从前的房子。那里仍旧是一片残垣断瓦，焦黑的木制房梁断在地上，雪积在木头上，像舒芙蕾上蓬松的奶油。

一只狐狸从里面探出头来。黑与白之间，有一只火红的小脑袋……黄昏，金黄的阳光落在柔顺油亮的皮毛上，阳光的晕轮落在小脑袋上，像光圈。畏畏缩缩的，瞧见了秋，快速地将脑袋缩回去，等了一会儿，又将脑袋探出来，发现秋并没有走。

不是秋认识的狐狸。

“你哭了吗？”

天使忽然问。

没头没脑的一句，叫秋不知道该如何回答。自己的脸色莫非很难看吗？他回过头，看着天使。

天使，醋栗色的头发，柔顺的羽翼，在暖黄色的灯光下发光。柔软的发丝从他的耳边垂下来，发尖透着红，是狐狸的毛皮……他探着脑袋，像是从焦黑的梁木下悄然的小动物。你还好吗，像是在这么问。一瞬间，秋愣住了。

“太好了。”

天使说。

秋没有哭。他全然不解天使的意思。天使的脸上，忽然浮现出像是放心了似的微笑。

狐狸。中学的秋站在雪地，不知道自己为什么还在原地站着。许多年前，他与邻家的女孩打棒球，球飞入树林，秋遍寻不到，却在林中发现了受伤的幼年狐狸，自此与狐狸成为朋友。枪之恶魔袭击后，未成年的秋被送入政府临时收容所，过了一周，被允许回家收拾个人物品。家人的尸体已被救援队拾走安葬，旧居只剩碳化的木架，秋却在后院发现了一具狐狸的尸体。明明爆炸时不在现场，狐狸怎么会死在这里呢？有好事的邻居们替秋检查狐狸的尸体，哎呀，一位邻居说，这狐狸的肚子上全是血，再看院子里的草叶上，弯弯曲曲，断断续续地滴落着一条血线。恐怕出事那天，狐狸恰好离开山林，跑到山下的居民区来，被爆炸的热浪波及，房屋碎溅的木片刺破腹腔，留在身体里。狐狸侥幸未能立死，勉强支撑了几日——究竟是几日，没人说得清楚，狐狸丧失捕猎进食的力气，想着来向秋讨些食物吃，可终究没有等到秋。另一位邻居听了，笑着说，连进食的力气也没有了，何必还要跑下山来呢？或许只是想在临死前见见朋友罢了。

狐狸从木架下钻了出来，雪地上，一只火红的狐狸抖落雪花，向着秋走来。

秋大喊道：“走开！”

狐狸傻头傻脑，倒以为秋在呼唤它。能在废旧房屋里筑巢的狐狸，大概并不怕人，见了人反而亲近，秋吓不着它。

“走开！”

他吼得更大声了，因为实在不知怎样恫吓狐狸，只好用尽了全身的力气叫喊，脸涨得通红。

狐狸缩了一下，依旧笔直走来。

秋从地上捡起一颗石头，猛地向狐狸丢去。

“走开！”

他砸得很准，就像最好的棒球投手那样准。石块砸在狐狸的身上，痛得狐狸嗷嗷大叫。

狐狸吃了苦头，撒腿就跑，秋远远望着它，看狐狸在山路上激起一道雪尘。

全文完。


End file.
